Monotonous Hues
by Sakuoto
Summary: Fushimi meets an unlikely individual on his way to find a certain skateboarder. Where the events lead is anyone's guess. But something he'd always known threatens to break the surface when he is given just the slightest glance of the man behind the Blue King. ((Post-season 1))


With a long deserved stretch and a click of his tongue the third-in-command of Scepter4 headed out the office door before anyone could call him back. It was already way past working hours but the majority of the members hadn't finished their work, now excluding Saruhiko. Ever since that incident the number of Strain activity had been ever increasing, leaving those in charge of monitoring and overlooking supernatural phenomena, Scepter4, with a heap of physical work every single day. The increase in fieldwork saw a decrease in paperwork for Saruhiko but spending every single minute chasing some powered-up brat wasn't a pleasing job either.

Walking through the relatively empty backstreets of the city towards a certain bar, the bluet let out a small sigh. Maybe in the end the Red King, no, the previous Red King, hadn't just been playing around after all. Since now, after his death, there was this unexplained raise in Strain activity. His hand unconsciously lingered towards where his crimson mark had once resided. Recently he had found that the burns he'd incurred around that mark had begun fading, much slower than that brilliant crimson had, but nonetheless.

The Red King was truly disappearing from the world.

But he knew that his Misaki hadn't forgotten Mikoto-san. Initially the brunette had stubbornly continued insisting that Homra was still alive, but Kusanagi-san had been quick to point out the blatant truth. It was true that in the hearts of the core Homra members the Red King would forever live on, but for Saruhiko, it was only sorrow, anger and relief. He wasn't sure where the first two emotions came from but he was sure where the last came from. Misaki could finally be his.

A smirk emerged upon his features from the mere thought of it.

Turning the corner to the familiar bar, Saruhiko stopped dead in his tracks, that smirk immediately wiped off his face. It wasn't the fact the well-lit bar was pitch-black tonight, but the tall figure that stood outside those steps. At first he thought his eyes were playing a trick on him but that composed posture, that unique hairstyle and that dress style. Despite the usual blue clothing being replaced with an ebony black it didn't make identifying the figure any harder. What really struck him was the reason his Captain, the Blue King, Munakata Reishi, would be here. Standing in what had been enemy territory not long ago.

However he felt enlightened the moment the said other turned in his direction. One look at the solemn features of the dignified King took Saruhiko right back to the period immediately after he left Homra. They exchanged a silent nod while memories and emotions sprang to life inside the bluet.

"You're quite a usual visitor to this area, Fushimi-kun," the older male said.

"W-why do you even know that?" he replied in annoyance, covering the emotions that were threatening to overflow.

There was a light chuckle from Reishi. It echoed through the hollow street.

They stood in silence for a while, with a world of darkness surrounding them. The winter had gone and spring had just arrived so there was still a chill in the air. But the snow had long melted and the first buds had sprouted. While the older's violet watched the younger's sapphires, the latter held the gaze but continued to sort through his own emotions before anything unnecessary flowed out of his mouth.

Even without a spoken exchange about why they were both here, each knew the reason behind the other's presence. One was here with hope, the other with regret. Despite the mere meters between them, they were worlds away at heart.

"Would you accompany me for a drink?" Reishi asked, breaking the silence.

Saruhiko's eyes narrowed slightly as he considered his options. Drinking with his King was the last thing he'd expected tonight, or any night. There wasn't anything here to do but that didn't mean he was willing to risk being caught drunk by the other, but on the other hand catching the other drunk was enticing. Bringing a hand to run it through his hair, he realised that he was still in uniform.

"…I'll pass," he replied, "I remember you saying drinking in uniform was inappropriate, besides I'm still underage."

The other blinked before a small smile formed on his lips. "I'm glad you remember Fushimi-kun."

There was another silence, which strangely made Saruhiko tense a little.

"Shall we drink somewhere private then?"

It seemed the King was quite keen on having a companion tonight.

"…" He really wanted to refuse. But it piqued Saruhiko's interest, how Reishi turned away after asking. As if he was hiding something. It still wasn't exactly a good idea. Somehow his mouth made the decision for him instead. "Sure."

There were times he wondered how well he really was in control of his facade.

The only thing that stopped his thoughts short was the rare gratitude that hovered in his King's eyes when the said other turned back to face him. Saruhiko had never known the older man to display any exact emotion. Munakata Reishi was an ambiguous man who wore a mask of perfect superiority. Something that made the young vanguard despise him. But that began to fade at this exact point in time, when he realised, even the impeccable Blue King could let biased emotions slip past that mask. It sparked an unexplainable interest inside him.

"I wouldn't mind accepting an invitation," Reishi smiled, back to his 'usual' self.

"To where?" Even though he knew exactly where.

"My house is rather far from here."

_Why travel so far then? _"Mine isn't exactly close."

"It's closer."

_Are you real-_Somehow instead of the majestic man he was used to, Saruhiko felt like the other looked…lost. "Fine," he sighed, "Just don't make yourself at home."

x

Thirty minutes later they were standing outside the door of Saruhiko's small apartment with several bottles of alcohol in hand. As he clicked the door open, the bluet was tempted to slam it in the other's face just to initiate some kind of distinctive emotion but decided against it, small things like that didn't matter to a King. Hesitantly he stepped aside to let Reishi in first before shutting the door behind him.

Usually he wouldn't give a care in the world about anything in his apartment but somehow the moment Reishi entered he became a little more conscious about their surroundings. It wasn't extremely messy or strangely empty but rather, plain, would probably be the best word. There were the basic pieces of furniture, several sheets of papers scattered around tables and a door that led to the dim bedroom with a connected bathroom. Saruhiko didn't need a large living area since he was out most of the time so what was here was more than sufficient.

"Sorry for intruding," Reishi said as he entered the living area.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue out of habit. Too polite. "Take a seat, I'll grab some drinking glasses."

In the end, they ended up sitting almost side by side on the plush sofa, drinking in silence. Both had shed their coats and vests and were only in their dress shirts. It took Saruhiko three glasses of vodka before he finally eased the tension from his body, his mind stopped functioning logically after four. Out of curiosity, he spared a lazy glance at the man next to him and wasn't surprised by what he saw. Reishi was still his composed self after five glasses, and he was already moving for a sixth. Did a King not get drunk?

"Something wrong Fushimi-kun?" Reishi asked when he caught the other staring.

"Can you not loosen up at all Captain?"

"Is this not loosening up?"

A click of the tongue was the only reply.

There was a light sigh from Reishi, who had noticed the pink hue on the youth's cheeks before he returned to quietly sipping his drink. What the other failed to notice was the uneasiness that had welled up inside the King. He was rather tolerant to alcohol so it didn't matter how many glasses he drank, it would take quite a number of bottles before he became even a little bit irrational. Unfortunately that meant the tight knot he hoped to forget never faded. Inside he was drowning in nostalgia, and that was simply the tip of the iceberg.

"I think that's enough for you tonight Fushimi-kun." The said man had just downed his sixth glass and was becoming quite obviously drunk.

When his first warning was ignored, Reishi set down his own glass and snatched the bluet's from him. "Enough is enough."

That was the obvious downside to drinking with a superior.

Without another word, Saruhiko stood up before dragging himself to the bedroom. There was the small creak before silence returned.

x

Reishi wasn't sure what the other thought leaving him alone here but he didn't particularly feel like making the trip home yet. Maybe after he finished the last bottle. With that he leaned back a little into the sofa and continued, alone.

The awful thing that happens when one was alone is that one tends to think. Overthink. The moment Reishi closed his eyes to rest them temporarily it was as if he'd kicked open the lone latch that kept in his suppressed emotions. All the events the previous Winter rushed out, bombarding the defenceless King. There was an outward cringe as he became ensnared in them.

As the darkness penetrated his damaged defences.

He could remember every single detail leading up to that final fateful encounter. The initial trigger. The death of Homra's moodmaker. The lack of self-awareness the Red King had shown. The true feelings behind that same King. His own futile attempts to stop the other. The moment he had lost the grasp on the other. Their meeting the night before. His own denial that had led to the end. The sickening sound of his sword entering someone, not just someone, but a friend. Those last words that weren't meant for him. The feeling of that interminable heat slipping away, fading.

But that day he had not simply lost a friend. He'd lost the only person who understood him. He had lost the colour in his world.

He would deny it til the bitter end, but he had lost the only person he loved. Yet not once had the other registered him. Not as a friend. Not as a lover. Even when there had been no physical space between them, they were worlds apart. Now they were literally, worlds apart.

A shuffling sound caused Reishi to open his eyes, now swimming with an array of emotions. It took him a few moments to register the youth that was leaning on the doorframe of the bedroom, hair messier than usual and with surprise etched into his body language.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before the violets looked away.

"I'll be taking my leave," Reishi said, rather monotonously without any edge. Getting up he picked up his belongings, ready to leave.

x

Saruhiko was struck down by an unknown feeling right that moment. He couldn't put his finger on it but whatever it was, it had hurt. He could tolerate physical pain but mentally and emotionally he didn't want any extra burdens. The emotions in the other's eyes had left behind a disturbing sense of watching something disappear in Saruhiko. Impulsively his hand shot out and latched onto a wrist as the older man walked past him. Earning a look of confusion from the other.

"Fushimi-kun?"

He had actually fallen asleep when he entered the bedroom to get changed out of his uniform and woke up quite suddenly when his subconsciousness reminded him of his visitor. With an annoyed aura, Saruhiko had trudged back to shoo out the intruder but any words died on his lips when he laid his eyes on his King. Stripped of that façade the King looked tired, remorseful and, empty. He knew that feeling well, but his dignified Captain was the last person he expected to see in that state.

"…It's too late to walk back," Saruhiko mumbled, clearly searching for an excuse while he tried recomposed himself.

"I'll be fine."

Watching the taller man now was different now. "At least wash that stupid look off your face," he faked in an annoyed tone.

Reishi's eyes widened slightly before he handed his things to Saruhiko and walked past the other into the dim bedroom then the bathroom.

The young vanguard stood frozen with the other's coat in hand. What was he thinking? Did he just unconsciously invite the other to stay? No, it was just a comment. The other would leave after borrowing the bathroom. Once the other returned he would be the regal figure that had once stood proudly at the forefront. Even if those emotions were still lingering beneath the surface…

Saruhiko's mind was a mess, and he was going to blame it on the alcohol. He was definitely going to blame the alcohol, for making him look at the other man in such a different light, for giving him a strange sense of adrenaline and for his unrestrained words and actions.

With a groan he made his way onto the bed and slumped onto it. He could hear water running in the bathroom, was his Captain planning to take a shower or something? Rolling to one-side to face the wall he decided he didn't care. He didn't care at all…even though that spark had blown out into a blaze raging inside him, willing him to endeavour further behind the King's mask. He proceeded to attempt at dousing those flames with thoughts about a certain brunette.

While clutching the other's coat to his chest.

Years ago Saruhiko had given up watching his former best friend from behind, instead he picked the precarious but rewarding road of becoming the enemy, someone who was to be the sole focus of an enraged brunette, someone the other came face-to-face with. He had been thoroughly satisfied by the attention he received, but deep inside there was a nagging feeling, a strange loneliness from knowing that those hazel orbs would never look at him like they used to, ever again. Not until that fiery King disappeared from the other's life. Then on that wintry day, it felt like he got his unspoken wish, despite the grief he'd gulped down, the unspoken farewell to someone who only made his life more complicated, he had laughed that night. He laughed, because it was finally his turn to be the centre of Misaki's world, this time he would make sure that it would be permanent. But the silent tears that trickled down his cheeks were the true indicator of his feelings, of the undeniable truths.

Everything had only been possible because of certain Blue King. His King. The one who had first expressed interest in him one day out of the blue. The one who gave him that second power. The one that had taught him about society and its constraints. The one that gave him a place in the empty world. The one that had struck down that indestructible obstruction that stood in his path.

The King had paid the hefty price but Saruhiko had reaped the benefits.

_Did he really…?_

"Fushimi-kun?"

"Mm?" There were still too many thoughts in his brain for the bluet to open his eyes.

"My coat."

There was no movement from either of them. Silence. Thick with tension.

Sapphires blinked open to gaze straight into the depth of dull violets. Rather, lifeless was the better word.

The vanguard's swirling thoughts came to a standstill. He wasn't sure what possessed him after that.

x

One moment Reishi was bent over the bed with one hand outstretched ready to retrieve his coat, the next he found himself underneath an unreadable Saruhiko. His eyes narrowed at the slight pain from being thrown onto the bed and slammed into the wall, all in one instant. He'd never known the youth to possess such strength, or was it just that he was too trapped inside himself to defend. Looking across towards the youth who was approaching him, for once he was truly unable to read the other's expression. It was definitely one he had never seen on the bluet's face before. It was something he had seen a lot on Awashima's features. Concern.

"Fushi-"

A forced kiss stopped him dead. Their lips, teeth and glasses clashed, hands grasped for control. Finally getting a solid hold onto the youth, he successfully pushed the other away.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Reishi sighed. The said other was straddling him uncharacteristically. There was no other explanation for it.

Saruhiko blinked. "So what if I am?"

"Let me leave and get some sleep."

The dim lighting rendered Reishi unable to read the youth's next expression but he could discern those thin lips moving to form a single silent word.

"_Stay."_

He closed his eyes, ready to erase what he had just read off Saruhiko's lips and deem it as a mere disillusionment but instead he felt the other's warmth. His eyes shot open as he found the slim torso pressed against his, enveloping him in an embrace. The heat penetrated his clothes and enveloped him. It was familiar yet different. No. It was definitely different. A part of him wanted to stay and relish in the warmth offered, but the other part screamed at him to leave, it didn't want another delicate bond that could shatter in the blink of an eye. Maybe he too had lost the reigns to his consciousness, because of the alcohol, for the King could not decide between them.

"Just let me…" Saruhiko whispered. When he was met with no form of response he leaned back to read the other's expression, from which he derived his answer.

Lifeless violets watched him as he undressed both of their upper torsos nimbly. The situation was wrong but the other's expression, or the lack thereof, was more alarming. Saruhiko wanted to incite some kind of response from Reishi. A sharp renouncement of his actions or something along those lines would be enough to stop him. He simply wanted the King to go back to the regal Captain he was used to, even if he despised that superior atmosphere. If the man in front of him hadn't shown him a glimpse into the other's soul, they wouldn't be here. There would be no sense of guilt and something else snapping at his conscience.

Teeth sank into the sensitive flesh on the other's exposed neck, hoping to prompt some sort of reaction. Only when small beads of blood appeared did it draw a distinct flinch from Reishi.

"Stop being so passive, it's unnerving," Saruhiko declared as he licked his lips to rid them of the blood.

A blink. "Did I agree to this in the first place?" There was the tiniest of wavers in his voice.

"I don't need you permission to do what I want, this is my house."

"…I see."

The silence after their exchanged seemed even thicker than before. Both simply stared at the other. One's eyes eventually fell upon the scars on the other's collarbone, he realised that they had started fading. It served as a thorough reminder.

Reishi made a gesture for the youth to get off, but Saruhiko ignored it, thus forcing the older male to personally disentangle them. One by one he inched the limbs away from him. Surprisingly he met no resistance while doing so. But just as he drew his legs from under the bluet and headed to the edge of the bed he was pounced upon.

"Fushimi-kun. Calm down," he stated as the other pinned him down.

"The one who should calm down is you," the youth retorted.

The King sighed in disbelief before he swung his arm upwards to flip the other off him. And a struggle ensued on the mattress.

The eventual victor was the young vanguard who now resumed his position on top of the King. He carefully held the bridge of his nose where the older male had elbowed him in haste, knocking his glasses aside in the process. There was a click of his tongue as he felt the throbbing increase. Meanwhile the King was left to nurse not only the small shallow cut across his ribs but his ego as well. It was rather unavoidable since the bluet had conjured a knife, and was quite intent on using it.

"You brought it on yourself," the youth mumbled. The alcohol in his system only allowed him to concentrate on one thing thus he had been too focused on getting his way.

"I suppose so."

Saruhiko's brows knitted together at the other's reply. He really did hate this side of his Captain. But he hadn't intended on drawing any blood, so with feathery touches his fingers lingered over the cut to make sure it wasn't too deep. Luckily there were only a few beads of blood that he quickly smeared away. He didn't fail to notice the stark contrast the crimson made on that pale skin.

_What was the Red to you?_

"It's fine, Fushimi-kun," Reishi stated emptily, as he propped himself up with his elbows. His conscience was telling him to leave but the unmistakeable warmth of the youth made him hesitate. Subconsciously he was still searching for that fiery blaze that had vanished not so long ago. Even if he wanted to forget about it with all of his will.

"You're pathetic."

"…Is that so?"

"Stop excluding yourself from reality, or go find a counsellor or something."

"There's no need."

"So you'll just continue retreating because you killed someone? Is it because it was Miko—." Saruhiko stopped abruptly for he knew he had overstepped. One flinch from his King was enough, his words had been enough to rupture any barriers the other had built. Maybe it was his imagination but there was the sound of something shattering.

For a moment their eyes met, but the next Reishi's arms were around the youth, bringing both of them down onto the sheets. Words were left unspoken as they shared an unexpected kiss. Saruhiko swiftly raised himself up in surprise the other's arm simply encircled them with no force, limp. He wasn't sure what gave him the impression but in that instant he found the older man beneath him…as if…he had been abandoned.

The contours of the man's body were strangely emphasised by the hazy light. Despite the immense power the other possessed, he was built tall and lean, Saruhiko wondered where all the strength emerged from. Long lashes obscured those motionless violets from his eyes. The small rise and falls of the chest were soft and seemingly growing slower, almost threatening to stop altogether. The pale colour of that skin made the other appear as if he was made from porcelain, and just as easily broken. The most prominent difference however was the remorse that softened the other's features, it transformed the respectful complexion into one of shattered kindness. Munakata Reishi was a truly beautiful man, he had built up an aura of superiority that distorted the impression, but once that came crashing down it left an existence that was much too enticing, and vulnerable.

Reishi let his silent wish slip past his lips in a strained voice. He was losing himself faster than he ever expected.

Humans innately desired power, one could suppress it and override it as much as they wanted but it would forever remain a part of the deep unconsciousness. Paired with that was the need to exhibit power. He had endured the mundane operations of their organisation for so long, and now the chance was right in front of him. But that was only the smallest proportion of this drive. The desire and temptations heightened Saruhiko's adrenaline while simultaneously impairing his already deteriorating logical mind.

Any boundaries were stripped away, just like their remaining clothing.

With the older being thoroughly trapped in another realm, it became Saruhiko's job to drag the other out. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the porcelain skin as he moved one hand down to the lower half of Reishi. Those cold hands on his exposed back were still present, as if reminding him of their situation. They seemed to regain some sort of life in them as his hands wrapped around the base of the other's length. They moved away from him, causing Saruhiko to think the other was going to push him away, but instead they went to direct his mouth upwards towards the older man's lips. They kissed but this time it was much softer and passionate than the previous times, the tongue that came intruding into his mouth made it crystal clear that the other's craving was much harder to satisfy.

Neither of them let their thoughts wander after that. One because the alcohol didn't let him while the other simply not wanting to, and it took all of his will to suppress those emotions. Yet nonetheless the obvious signs bled through his fading mask, only to be lapped up by the diligent youth.

Perhaps it was the heat that allowed him to finally succumb. A mere swift moment in time for the King to rest.

x

Groggy eyes slowly pealed open as the monotonous ringing of an alarm filled the room. Lying on his side, it only took an instant for Saruhiko to register the lack of warmth beside him. His King had vanished. Without bothering to move any other part of his body, he flexed the fingers that had been laced in the other man's just before he fell into a strangely peaceful sleep. The sheets where the other had laid still held a very vague outline of the man's presence but any warmth was long gone. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of his clothes folded neatly on the bedside table, but the other's were long gone.

The irritating ringing stopped and the sound of the clock ticking away in the lounge room filtered in.

Despite knowing that it was a workday Saruhiko sat up, reluctantly, unable to leave the sole remaining warmth. The chill of the empty room was a stark contrast to the heat of the previous night. Unconsciously the youth yearned for it. He longed for the presence of his King. Not only because the man provided him the sole place he could be himself or because of that soothing aura the other possessed. But because that emotion he couldn't identify the previous night had been sorrow. For he knew that it won't be soon before the other disappeared from this world, just like how he had vanished after the endearing events of last night.

"_Make me forget."_

When Reishi had solemnly spoken those words the previous night, Saruhiko had held back from asking, "_Why_?" After all what did the other truly want to erase from his mind? He knew, but he didn't want to. The burden of knowledge was frightening but it wasn't nearly as much as what the older man had shouldered.

Saruhiko could feel it distinctly now. The remorse that exuded from his King, and it seemed to have latched strongly onto his own emotions towards that same person.

Chained down only by his regrets and responsibilities, the Blue King was already fading from this world. A monochromatic world, without someone who understood him. Someone to love him. Or someone to save him. Without someone to recolor his world in vibrant hues. The brilliant crimson that had dominated his own personal realm had vanished, slipped through his fingers like sand.

Yet one tiny proportion had remained in that realm, the dull excluded maroon that had transformed into a passionate scarlet overnight. One that interminable blaze.

Losing one king was enough for Saruhiko. Even the passing of the Red King whom he supposedly despised, had left behind undeniable sorrow, so if the Blue King, the man who had voluntarily taken him in all those years ago and despite his circumstances, welcomed him, were to follow the same fate…

He shook his head as he tried to convince himself that it wouldn't be for the other's sake, but solely for his own. A selfish action, so that he could hold onto his place in the world. A place that could only be there as long as the Blue King existed.

But was it too late to at least attempt at altering the cruel wheels of fate?

**A/N:** Dear god, this took forever in the sense that I never ended up writing the smut scene that held up the publishing of this piece. As one can tell I never did write it and I felt guilty for owing my lovely requester for this long. Thank you for requesting and being patient with me TwT On that note, I'm always open to requests so anyone can place one in a review or PM here or on Tumblr.


End file.
